


Stormborn

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr request, big fluff, fic request, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Loki goes back to jotunheim to an advanced mountain village to meet its new king in an attempt to make friends with the frost giants. Imagine his reaction when he sees you, the Frost Giant Queen.





	Stormborn

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Loki x fem!reader where he is meeting the new leader of the frost giants only to find out its a queen?

The breath that his men exhaled seemed to be the last amount of warmth they had escaping their bodies. The whipping wind beat against their furs and their horses. They buried their faces deep into the fabric and let their horses take the lead. Hooves dug through several inches of snow, climbing upwards towards a mountain village. 

Laufey, the last Frost Giant King, was dead. In order to bridge peace between the Aesir and the Frost Giants, Loki took it upon himself to create a friendship with the new frost giant king. His father would never give him the throne, but Loki could make friends and fast. It was a talent he relished and was more useful to Asgard than most thought.

Loki sat tall on his horse. His furs covered his back, but his armor was open to the elements. He let the cold freeze his skin. He enjoyed every minute of it. Most wanted a vacation to heat and the sun, but Loki craved the ice and snow. He enjoyed terrible weather and thick snow on the ground.

“Come on, now!” He shouted to his small posse. “We’re almost there!”

He heard groans and complaints from behind him, but Loki and his horse sped up towards the village. Homes were made of metal and ice together. They formed eccentric domes gathered together. Their roads were also made of metal. Electricity ran through them which moved their vehicles smoothly and quietly. For a small village, they were very far ahead in technology. Loki was pleasantly surprised. All his life, he was told how primitive the frost giants were.

It was clear there was a disconnect between the Aesir and the Frost Giants. Loki’s smile grew. This is exactly what he was hoping for. Surely, it was their new king who had done all of this.

Once their horses crossed into the village boundaries, the wind had stopped behind them. Loki eyes the barrier around the village that kept it safe from the cold winds this high in the peaks. He looked to the left and saw families well-dressed and warm walk together down the streets. Their stoic expressions didn’t give them the warmest of welcomes, but it humbled them.

“Loki, what are we doing here?” Huff asked. He was bigger fellow with a kind heart. His eyes darted back and forth.

“Calm your nerves, we’re here to make friends,” Loki jumped off his horse and started walking. “The Frost Giants can prove to be powerful allies for us.”

They arrived to the center of the village where a large, frozen metal dome sat. It stood out against the rest. Its black exterior and small moving parts intimidated Loki’s men. Huff stared in confusion.

“This is nothing like we expected,” Yandrick said to the rest of the group. His long hair touched his back as he removed his hat. As did the others, following Yandrick’s example.

“I agree,” Loki smiled. “I cannot wait to meet the man who brought the Frost Giants forward.” They each marveled at the art and culture inside the large dome. Large paintings of historic times decorated the walls along with beautiful mosaics spread across the floor. Still, the black metal could be seen among the array of colors that delighted the eye. 

They reached a large set of doors that a guide led them to. Four guards flanked the doors, two on each side. They wore traditional Frost Giant armor. Their broad chests were on display for them to see. Dark ink was painted across their faces in intimidating manners. They stayed still and stoic as the guide traced a rune into the door.

The rune lit up and released itself. The doors open to a throne room that rivaled Asgard’s. Real ice covered the ceiling. Multicolored mosaics wrapped themselves around pillars that led to a glass throne. The room was colder than the rest of the village. Loki arrived to the throne first, in awe of the throne itself. Who was worthy enough to sit there? What kind of man was he? How did he get to be there?

Suddenly, an attendant knocked twice on the ground with his staff. It did not crack the ice underneath, but the sound echoed through the throne room. 

“Announcing the arrival of Queen Y/N Stormborn of the Frost Giants!” he shouted towards Loki. Loki felt his skin turn to gooseflesh.

“Queen?!” He said much louder than he wanted. He watched her come from behind the throne and into full view. Her skin was different shades of blue. Light in some places, darker in others. She was just as tall as him and her black hair was braided in intricate ways, yet her hair went past her waist. She wore a long ink blue dress that was nothing like the women of Aesir wore. 

Her dress had metal and fabric working together. Loki felt like he was reminded of how his mother wore armor elegantly. The closer she came, the more Loki watched her in astonishment. She had horns protruding from her head. They were wrapped and decorated in feathers, giving the image of a headdress fit for a warrior queen. Her queensguard stood right behind her, brandishing their axes.

Loki wasn’t sure if he respected her or lived in fear of her.

“Loki, son of Laufey,” she greeted him. “What gives me the pleasure of seeing the failed king’s son?” She was cold, but Loki knew that. The Frost Giants weren’t particularly a warm people. 

“An alliance,” he cut right to the chase. “I believe it has been too long since the Nine Realms have known peace. My brother and future king would only come and attack you. I have come to offer friendship and a relationship that could last centuries.”

The queen tilted her head. “You’ve come to court me then?” Loki’s face flushed. 

“N-n-no,” Loki chuckled. “I meant relationship as—

“I understand what you meant,” Queen Y/N smiled. She walked closer to the party of Aesir men. Her scarlet eyes meeting Loki’s. “I was only breaking the ice. I believe it has also been too long since peace.” Loki heard his men let out a breath that had been holding. The room was entirely too tense. He thought of an immediate solution.

“Perhaps you can show us around.” Loki gestured above him. “Clearly, the Frost Giants are no longer primitive, aggressive beings like my father wanted them to be.” Queen Y/N chuckled at his comment. The flank of queensguard relaxed and lowered their weapons. 

“Laufey failed these people. I brought them here,” she said. Loki offered his arm to her.

“I’m glad we both agree,” Loki and Queen Y/N led the posse out of the throne room into the village more. “Tell me, why do they call you Stormborn?”

“I was born in a storm. They say storms are inside of me.”

Loki, who very much loved terrible weather, smiled at the queen. “I have a very good feeling that you and I are going to get along just fine.”


End file.
